


Alone, All Alone

by StarWarsFics



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confrontation, Dooku leaves for other reasons, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsFics/pseuds/StarWarsFics
Summary: Okay, guys, this is my first fanfic ever. I've been wondering about Qui-Gon and Dooku's relationship for some time nowHow would the discussion between Qui and Dooku have gone if Dooku paid a last visit to his old padawan? Here is my contribution, I hope you'll appreciate it :)





	Alone, All Alone

It’s been a week since he’d been back from a particularly difficult negotiation mission at Mandalore. An independent armed group tried to take over the peaceful regime that had been established by the Kryze clan, and especially Satine Kryze, the graceful duchess, fervent defender of her people. Obi-Wan and she seemed close, even after all these years. Qui-Gon hoped they would have a better fate than Tahl and himself, his padawan deserved love and happiness. He didn’t see Obi smile in a very long time, he missed the dimples at the corner of his mouth and the sparkling blue-green eyes. On top of that, it reminded him how much he missed Tahl, time wasn’t healing anything, nor that Qui-Gon tried anything to get out of this destroying abyss he created in his heart. “The most dangerous prison, the mind is” would have said Master Yoda. And he would have been right, as always.

After his copious meal, the giant and imposing Master withdrew himself in his quarters. It was modest and austere – just like the Jedi order itself. There were four small rooms; the living room and the kitchen together, his and Obi’s bedroom- plus the refresher. In total, there were less than five pieces of furniture. They didn’t need more than that, Jedi were used to minimalism, personal effects were a sign of attachment anyway, and they were off to missions on the outer-rim most of the time. That evening, Obi-Wan was off to spend time with his best friends Bant and Garen. He didn’t expect him to come back tonight, they would probably have dinner at Dex’s place and then go to some bar especially if Quinlan Vos was part of the team. He was worried about his padawan, Obi-Wan has been more closed-off lately. Maybe that would cheer him up, his friends were very good at making him feel better. Obi had always longed to feel home, and Qui-Gon thought the temple became the closest thing to that for him over time.

He settled on a soft cushion and started his evening meditation. He opened himself to the living force and tried to feel the energy all around him : he could feel the plants growing next to the sink - Obi-Wan had offered them for his birthday-, could hear the cheerful voices of children playing at the creche and the sound of the lightsabres clashing in the training rooms, the soft steps in the room of a Thousand Fountains – that was his favorite place, the serene sound of the water falling had always had the power to help him focus.

A few seconds later, he felt a strong presence in the force, but couldn’t guess who it was, his or her shields were extremely powerful. That presence stopped at his door and knocked, carefully. He slowly got up, his knees cracking - “I’m getting way too old for this, I should steal Yoda’s hoovering chair” Qui-Gon thought briefly. What he saw when he opened the door was as big and imposing as the force presence.

“Hello, my old padawan.” It was Dooku, his old Master. He should have guessed, only the black-haired Jedi Master could hide his force signature that well. Though Qui-Gon cut the training bond years ago, so they weren’t on excellent terms per se. 

“Hello Master, please come in,” Qui-Gon answered. 

“Thank you, Master Jinn. I wanted to have a talk with you.” Qui-Gon didn’t understand. Dooku never did that, even during his apprenticeship. Qui-Gon was always the one to reach out. 

“ What about? “

“I’m leaving”. 

“On a mission? Surely it isn’t the first time Master. What is so special about that one?” 

“I’m leaving for good Qui-Gon, I’m leaving the Jedi order.”

He felt it now. The dark aura. The intense anger pouring out of his old Master. The danger he was, it wasn’t only latent now, Dooku didn’t even try to hide it. He wanted him to stay, even if they weren’t talking that much. He wanted so bad to keep the people he cared about around him. He cared about Dooku. Too much for his own sake for sure.

“You can’t just leave. Please, just try to calm down and reconsider your decision. You must see, it isn’t a rational one, you’re giving in to your emotions.” Said Qui-Gon, with a steady tone. He sounded like Dooku now. 

“And what is so wrong with that? I’ve been repeating this over and over my Padawan, the code is wrong. Repressing your emotions don’t lead you anywhere, it brings just more darkness and angst piling over. I don’t need the council, nor the Jedi.”

Always such serenity and control over his expression, which hurt so many people over the years. That deep voice. Bits and pieces of his apprenticeship resurfaced when talking to him. They hadn't for a long time. “Truth prevails”, as Qui-Gon heard incessantly in his young years. He didn’t care much about others, on the contrary, Dooku appreciated that people thought of him as intimidating, cold and detached. He couldn’t have the luxury to care. Because it would be a weakness.

“But they need you Dooku. They need your insight, you’re right, and you can help them. “the long-haired Jedi desperately tried.

“I’ve had plenty of years to think it over and most importantly, observe. The Jedi order has already fallen Qui-Gon. I will try another way. I just come to say goodbye, not to be convinced to stay, I’ve already taken my decision, and it is final.”

“And what will you do huh? Fight all the opponents one by one? Force people to join you? Create your own army? “Qui-Gon was losing the last ounce of control he had. Dooku didn’t answer and just gazed straight into vivid blue eyes.

“You’re actually thinking about it. I can’t believe it. You think you can save the galaxy by yourself? You think you can force people to think like you? It doesn’t work that way Dooku! People need time to decide what’s best for them, and a war isn’t something we need right now. You’re going to lose yourself and fall to the dark side. If you think you can fix everything, then you’re even sicker than I realized.” snapped Qui-Gon with anger. His jaw was clenched, and he breathed heavily. 

“Sifo is joining me as well. He had frightening visions these last few months. Soldiers killing Jedi. I will not let that happen, I just can’t stand by and be passive. I am no irrational man Qui-Gon. I know what I am capable of. Join us.” said Dooku, calm as ever.

Qui-Gon didn't know what irritated him the most, his own lack of control or the lack of feelings of the older Jedi. It was getting out of hand, Qui-Gon knew that for a long time. The complacency of the Jedi council, the superficiality of the Senate, Jedi knights turning into warriors, none of it was right. None of it felt right. He thought about leaving the Jedi order for good himself, help small independent forces to inform the population of the danger coming or even go to the Agri Corps and live with plants and animals but the force decided otherwise. His padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi needed him, he needed guidance and support, and at that moment, Qui-Gon realized he needed him as well. Their training bond was unique and calmed him in the worst times. I was what grounded him. He wasn’t ready to let go of it yet. Not that he would never admit that to Obi-Wan, the boy would be too pleased.

“No, I can’t. The Jedi will need someone to stop you if you get out of control, and I am one of the few to know you well enough. I will not join you nor the dark side. Ever. I am sorry Master, for you must have suffered a long way to come to that decision. But if you ever change your mind, know that my door is always open for you and that you are already forgiven”. 

He was surprised by his own compassion. He wasn’t even mad at him, in fact, he knew it for years, he could feel it in the bond. But Qui-Gon Jinn, the rebel heart, couldn’t bring himself to hate Dooku. 

“Always remember my old Padawan: you are always alone, and betrayal is inevitable". 1 

And that was the last sentence he would ever hear from his master, the fearless Dooku.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Quote from Legacy of the Jedi - Jude Watson


End file.
